School
by Smilely12135
Summary: Its a boring title but Plez read it.Its when alvin and the chipmunks go to school.Who will they meet?Will Alvin Get grounded? What grades will they get?Do they have mean or nice teachers?I no bad summary but plez read and review.I DONT OWN ALVIN AND CO.
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov

Alvin Simon and Theodore where getting ready for the first day of school.

Of coarse Alvin didn't like the Idea.

"Please Dave",Alvin Pleaded.

"Rock stars don't go to school!

Or get up early

Or....

Or...

GO civilize with normal people!

Please!

Dave please!"

*Alvin went on his knees and started tugging on his leg*

"_Alvin_ how many times did I tell you,

Your **going**!",He smiles at Alvin and softens his voice a bit.

"Besides Its Important to go to school",He said to Alvin.

Dave was thinking,

'Its normal for kids to get nervous on the first day of school'

Then Dave was heading to the car while Alvin was dragging on his shoe.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO JAIL ! I'M TOO YOUNG TOO FAMOUS!", yelled Alvin.

"And too dramatic",Simon added on.

*Alvin gives Simon a dirty look while being drag*

"Get in the car Alvin",Orderd Dave.

"No!

No!

I WON'T DO IT!",Alvin Screached.

*Dave starts picking Alvin Up*

"No!

NO!

Don't do It dave

you'll regret it later!'Alvin yelled while squriming!"

------------------------------------------------------

"So fellas hiw do you think school would be!",Dave asked while driving the car.

"Fun! Its going to a place where I can learn without being interupted.",Simon says while shooting a glance at Alvin.

"I heard they have something called lunch time!

I get to eat instead of being Irrupted by Alvin's crazy sceams!",Said theodore smiling.

"Well you know What I think!", Yelled Alvin with a pouty face looking away from his family.

"I think Its going to be **_torture_**",Alvin said while opening his seat belt.

"Alvin What In the world Are you doing!",Screamed Dave.

"I'm going to escape from hell",Alvin screamed at dave.

Alvin doesnt cuss on less he's furious.

*Alvin stands up and opens the window*

"Why are you opening the window",Dave Asked furiously.

"I'm Jumping Out the window", Alvin Answerd.

"**ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN **", Dave screamed on the top of his lungs.

*Alvin Jumps out the window*

"Ha Ha freedom, Freedom,Freedom..,Alvin Said while jumping up and down Joyfully.

*Alvin notices where he is*

"Freedom...freedom...freedom",Alvin Says sad and rundown.

He was right in front of the school.

"Next time look out the window before planing your escape",Simon says In a matter o factly voice.

"Awwwwwwww nuts!",Alvin says while crosses his arms.

* * *

Like hate chapt review.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal pov

"Bye fellas",Dave called out.

"And Alvin...Try not to get In trouble on the first day ok",Dave asked.

"*sighs* Yes dave",Alvin said In a depressed voice.

And with that Dave drove off.

"Alvin lets go were going to be late",Simon called to Alvin.

But Alvin didn't move.

"Come on Alvin",Simon said with less pacients In his voice.

*Alvin fell to is knees and started hitting the ground*

Alvin shouted while sobbing,"Schoo isl EVERYWHERE!

NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO ITS THERE!

I HATE IT!

ITS LIKE MY BROTHERS!

THERE ALWAYS THERE AND-"

*Simon covers his mouth*

"Don't go that far",he said coldly.

*Alvin slowly nods*

"Now lets GO!" , Simon spat.

*Alvin nods no*

"Alvin don't try my pacients....

or I _SWEAR_ that all invent a machine that takes you to a world full of _nothing_!

You'll wither away knowing that you need attention every _second_,And no nothing about survival!"

Alvin got up,"You wouldnt DARE!"

"You want to try me",Simon said with determined eyes.

Simon had the guts to do It.

Alvin mutters something and starts walking.

Simon smiles to himself knowing that he had won this battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin Simon and Theodore started walking to the front office.

"Hey Simon are teachers...Nice",Theodore asked In a nervous,Uneasy,and unsure voice.

"Of coarse Theodore, Teachers are nice.",Simon replies.

"They give you treats when your good, they have free days or party's even",Simon Added pushing up his glasses.

*Alvin started fuming*

*His fist tightens*

"LIES, YOUR DECEIVING THEODORE WITH _LIES_!",Alvin exploded lifting his hands.

"DON'T LISTEN TO SIMON, THEODORE! THERE THE **MEANEST**, _UGLIEST_,CREATURES IN THE WORLD!

THEY HYPNOTISE YOU WITH THINGS YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT!

AND YOUR STUCK THERE MOST OF YOUR LIFE!

**_HOURS,_**AND _**HOURS EACH **_AND**_ EVERY DAY_**!",Alvin screamed at his brothers.

*Alvin started foaming in the mouth And started twitching*

"Simon I'm-I'm scared",Theodore said shivering.

"Don't be naive Alvin. Your only saying that cause your that only one who hates school"

Simon added muttering,"I didn't know you were that _desperate_"

Alvin heard this.

"NO I'M NOT!

AT LEAST I'M NOT A BOOKWORM"

Simon turned to to Alvin.

"Oh yea!",Simon said up close to Alvin.

"Yea!",Alvin said getting closer to Simon about ready to beat up his brother.

"Oh yea!"

"Yea!"

"Oh yea!"

"Yea!"

"Stop It please!",Theodore pleaded.

Theodore happened to be In the middle of Alvin and Simon and he was getting more squished by the second.

"Fine, I'm tired of fighting with a peanut brain anyway.",Simon said turning away.

"P- P -P-PEANUT BRAIN, that does It!",Alvin said lifting one fist.

"Simon your so kind!",Theodore said in delight.

both Simon and Alvin stared at him funny.

"I mean your giving Alvin a peanut brain...*Theodore starts licking his lips*,That's so kind, And sounds yummy."

Alvin glares at Simon.

"And you called _ME_ peanut brain!"

Simon shrugged,"Your both Peanut brains"

Alvin mouth dropped.

Alvin was mad but he was getting tired of fighting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Alvin and the chipmunks enter front office*

"Hello your here to collect your schedule",The women asked.

The women was fat had grey hair and looked old,You know like tha chipettes mom .

"Yes we are",Replied Simon.

"I told you.",Alvin whispered to Theodore.

*Theodore remembered what Alvin said about how ugly they were*

*Theodore's pupils started getting smaller*

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!",Theodore shouted,Running to the door.

Theodore forgot how to open the door In so munch panic,so he broke through the glass door.

*The women at the front desk picks up the phone*

"Hello, Yes clean up at the front desk"

"Happens every year",She muttered cursing to herself.

"Shouldn't we go After Theodore",Alvin asked Simon.

"No,because If I'm correct Theodore won't know what to do and come back", he said cleaning his glasses.

A few minutes later.

"He Isn't coming!",Alvin said Impatiently.

"I'm going after him",Alvin replied.

*Simon puts his hand in front of Alvin*

"Wait for It...",Simon whispered enough for Alvin to hear.

Theodore enters the front office.

"Gu-guys I'm scared of strangers and I didn't know what to do so I came back here so I'll be safe."

Simon looks at Alvin.

"I told you",he replied.

*Alvin scoffs*

"Lucky guess...",Alvin muttered.

They receive there schedules and started heading to class.

* * *

Love/hate chapt please review.


	3. Chapter 3

You would have never guessed it put during the first two chapt I was hallucinating. I had a fever which gave me the spare time to contiu just say'in

* * *

The 3 chipmunks All had different classes which was a relief to all of them.

With Simon....

Simon had science 1st period,which was one of his favorite subjects.

He was eager to start class.

Some students stared at him and automatically could tell he was going to be goodie goodie two shoes.

**(or twenty thousand shoes! oh could I have a pair ;) )**

But As soon as class was about to start a clumsy chipette entered the classroom trying not to trip on her own feet.

But she did, and she fell right on top of Simon.

Some students started laughing when they saw what kind of position she and Simon were in.

"huh..?",Simon was a bit confused why they were laughing but then he noticed what was going on.

Simon blushed.

He was glad that Alvin didn't have the same class or he would never let him hear the end of It.

Jennette also noticed what was going on and quickly got up.

"Sorry...",she said as she was blushing and looking away.

"No its fine",Simon muttered.

Simon wasn't in a good mood with how school was starting.

"Mind if I sit next to you?I mean Its okay If you don't want to...Brittany says its my charm that makes me unlikable...",Jennette asks.

"Its okay you can sit here..",Simon says gathering sympathy for her.

"OKAY CLASS HAS STARTED!!",The teacher called.

"AlRIGHT HERE ARE THE RULES!

NO TALKING WHEN I'M TALKING!

NO CHEWING GUM!

NO PASSING NOTES!

NO FIGHTS!

NO BUTS!

NO DANCING IN THE CLASSROOM!

NO NAME CALLING!

AND...

ESPECIALLY..

NO...

INSULTING MY HAIRY MOLE!

AND I FORGOT...

AND NO TALKING WHEN I'M TALKING WHEN I'M TALK---"

"Miss Demenchi, you already said that rule" Simon said out loud.

"YOU SIR JUST BROKE A RULE!

FRONT AND CENTER!"

Simon didn't realize that the teacher wasn't finished talking.

'stupid Simon' he thought.

he was already getting in trouble.

now he started to feel like Alvin.

"GIVE ME 100 HUNDRED PUSH UPS NOW!",she said pointing downward.

"Miss Demenchi that's absurd it says in the rules---"

"MAKE IT 200!"

Simon didn't want to push his luck.

"one,two three,four..."

'This couldn't get worse.'Simon thought.

When Simon was done he ran back to his seat.

He didn't want to get in trouble again.

Simon noticed there was a note on his desk.

He read It.

_Dear Simon,_

_Even if she is a teacher she shouldn't have treated you that way. Face It you know that that mole faced teacher has no right. I think I'm going to report her. what about you? you In?_

_Your new friend Jeanette._

_ps. your kind of nice. I like that about you._

The teacher noticed that Simon wasn't paying attention to class but Instead was reading the note.

She walked up to Simon and snatched the note out of his hands.

when she read it she started Fuming.

"YOU AND JEANETTE ARE GOING TO GO TO DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR 2 MONTH'S STARTING TOMMOROW THAT'S IT!"

Simon started groaning.

'I wonder how Alvin's doing' he thought.

With Alvin

Alvin moped over to his seat and put his head on his desk.

right now he rather be sighing autographs for his fans rather than being at school.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a feminine voice asking to sit next to him.

He looked up to see a female chipmunk looking down toward him.

Alvin jumped up quickly.

He never seen such a fine drop dead gorges chipmunk like her before.

he thought this was the perfect time to flirt with her.

"Might I ask what your name Is?"

"My names Brittney and If your going to try flirting with me save it. Trust me your not the First."

Alvin noticed right of the bat what her personality was.

She was straight forward and feisty with a hint of stubborn.

He didn't like the way she was speaking to him.

"Not like your _worth_ flirting with anyways!"

Brittany stopped dead In her tracks.

she never had a boy rebel against her.

She felt a rush of fury through her body.

"Oh yea! what what you think your so special hot shot!",she shot back.

"I'm a rock star!",He screamed.

Now everyone was watching the word fight now.

"I'm also a rock star! were called the chipettes!",She wanted to win.

"Oh ya were International rock stars!",Alvin said In a matter o factually voice.

Alvin noticed Brittney biting her lip.

Brittney knew she wasn't international.

"Yeah but I don't need to be famous to be attractive.",Brittney said simply.

"I got the looks, style and on top of that I'm a good kisser!",She added.

"You may be a good kisser but I'm a _great_ kisser.",Alvin said.

"I don't believe you.",Brittney told Alvin.

"Than why don't you see for yourself.",Alvin said as he kissed Brittney with determination for It to be the best kiss she had ever gotten.

With Theodore

Theodore sang to himself while he was skipping happily to class.

_Do you like waffles?Yeah I like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?Yeah I like pancakes!_

_Do you like French toast? Yeah I like french toast!_

_dodo dodo can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_WAFFLES!_

_WAFFLES!_

_WAFFLES!_

_dodo dodo can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_Do you like waffles? Yeah I like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?Yeah I like pancakes!_

_Do you like french toast?Yeah I like french toast!_

_dodo dodo can't wait to get to get a mouthful._

**(like the song I thought It was a good song for Theodore especially after breakfast lol!)**

Theodore finally made It to home EC.

He knew he was going to like It.

Being surrounded by food for a whole hour...

yummy.

The teacher was outside waiting for students to enter the classroom.

"Salutations my man what's your name?",the teacher asked.

"My name Is Theodore."

"Would you take a seat over there.

The classroom seems to be better circulated If people who wear green to be there.

Theodore looks at him strange.

"Okay.....?"

Theodore walks to his desk.

"Hello My names Elinore but call me Ellie."

"Hey ellie Is the teacher.....hippie?"

"Yes I know he's not...the same as other teachers but who knows maybe this is good."

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my names Theodore"

"*sighs happily*Theodore...*starts spacing out*

"Uhhhhhhhhhh.....hellllllllllloooooooo ellie??"

"Oh sorry... look class is about to start."

"groovy and welcome to my righteous class,We going to start class with cooking rainbow cookies. this Is a grade.

peace be with you."

"I think he means start," Theodore whispered to Ellie.

And with that they started cooking.

They took total control, but Theodore couldn't help but to admire how careful Elinore's Is when frosting or adding details that make the cookies look extra yummy.

when they had to turn It In Theodore got upset.

he thought he was going to eat It.

**all together**

The rest of there classes didn't have much events As the beginning.

So with that Alvin and the chipmunks got In the car.

"Hello fellas how was your first day?",Dave asked as he looked In the review mirrors to see there expressions.

As far as he could tell Alvin had a happy expression,Simon had an upset one,and theodore just a normal expression.

'We'll talk about It at dinner then",Dave muttered.

dinner

Alvin was happily eating his food.

"Well Alvin seems your In a Good mood."

"You bet! I just met the most Amazing girl!"

"oh nice to here It. How about you Theodore?"

"We made cookies today but I couldnt eat them"

"Oh okay. How About you Simon?Simon?"

*silence*

"Simon whats wrong?"

"I...Have detention for two months starting tomorrow."

*Silence*

Alvin brakes the silence,"AHA AHA YOU..DETENTION!AHA!

Simon leaves the table and stuffs his face In his pillow.

Alvin wasnt through however.

"Soooo,Mr school Is awsome,Teachers are nice now what do you think of school.

"SHUT UP ALVIN!"

Alvin wouldn't shut up It was Just getting good.

"Ha your just jelouse 'cause your first day stunk when mine rocked."

Simon snapped.

"You know what Alvin your right."

Alvin didn't like the way Simon looked at him.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!"

Alvin didn't expect this. he was even a bit scared.

"BECAUSE MY BROTHER AND TEACHER WERE BOTH A DUMB ASS!

I COULDN'T GET MY BROTHER TO MOVE UNLESS I THREATENED HIM!

AND YOU WERE COMPLAINING HOW BAD YOUR DAY WAS GOING TO BE WHEN YOU HAD A HELL LOT BETTER THAN MY DAY!

AND MY TEACHER IS JUST LIKE YOU SAID SHE WAS A MEAN UGLY CREATURE!

AND HER RULES ARE A PEACE OF BULLSHIT!"

"seams you have some problems you have to work with...*laughs nervous*..I'm going now!"

* * *

Like hate chapt plez review

l


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight Alvin Simon and Theodore were sleeping Simon was having a nightmare.

"No....No.... Not my permanent record......",Simon murmured as he tossed and turned.

In the nightmare

Simon was In space In a Empty big glass box that seemed to a lot like a empty court room with the exception of the judge table the jurry table people of coarse.

And they were there to see If he was guilty or not.

And unfortunately his judge was none other than Miss Demenchi.

"So..Your trying to tell me that your the good boy and Alvin's the bad one?",Miss Demenchi said harshly while In train of thought.

"HEY!",Alvin shouted.

Alvin was In the courtroom.

"YES, that's exactly what I'm saying! You could even ask Theodore!,"Simon yelled In panic desperately trying not to get In trouble.

Miss Demenchi started to stare hard at Theodore.

She even started straining her eyes harder.

This made It hard for Theodore not to be Afraid.

"Uh...umm",Was all Theodore could say at this point.

"WERE WAITING!", Miss Demenchi howled.

Theodore started to cry.

Miss Demenchi turned to Simon.

"Sill think your a good boy?",Miss Demenchi asked In an Angry tone.

"YES I DO!", Simon shouted.

"WELL....You have VERY horrible manners for a good boy!",Miss Demenchi snarled.

"WELL YOUR A HORRIBLE PERSON!",Jeanette screamed out from the crowd.

She turned to Jeannette.

"Well..BRAT I don't have _time_for sappy love story's In MY courtroom!So your dismissed!",Miss Demenchi said coldly.

All of a sudden Jeanette fell through the floor and started screaming.

"Jeanette!",Simon yelled.

He ran as fast as he could to the opening on the floor but when he got there the square was fixed.

Simon was on his knees to try to pull it out but it was fixed on to the glass box.

Simon clutched his fists.

"YOU SICKEN ME!

YOUR THE UGLIEST MEANEST TEACHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

I BET YOU IF I TRY TO LOOK UP THE DEFINITION FOR THE WORD MEAN YOUR NAME WOULD BE RIGHT THERE!",Simon shouted.

Miss Demenchi gasped.

Simon gasped.

Did that just come out of his mouth?

"Simon has spoken. what does the jury have to say?",Miss Demenchi asked.

All of a sudden the jury seats were filled with many and many Miss Demenchi's.

"GUILTY!",they all shouted.

Miss Demenchi Smirked.

"As punishment for being guilty of treason I here by sentenced you eternal turture!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Simon saw her smiling evilly as she waved for him goodbye.

"Goodbye rulebraker..."

She quickly pulled on the rope and he fell through the glass screaming.

He heard her chuckling evilly as if she was the devil herself.

When Simon started falling he See's a Huge peace of paper with his name on It in big letters.

he started reading It while he was falling.

"**SIMON'S PERMANENT RECORD**"

then he saw a big black marker coming up out of no where and started marking in permanent ink how bad he was .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PERMANENT RECORD HOW WILL I GET IN A GOOD COLLEGE NOW! THE TEACHERS WOULD HATE ME BEFORE THEY EVEN KNOW ME!"

Then his permanent record disapperd.

Now a new new Image showed up.

It showed Miss Demenchi grading papers of some sort.

"Hmmm Simons papers..

His Final **F **!

His Project** F **!

His classwork** F**!

His extra credit** F **!

His Report card **F **!

**F,F,F,F,F! **EVERYTHING **F**!

She threw all Simon's papers In the air and starts laughing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOW I'M EVEN DOING WORSE THAN ALVIN! HOW CAN I DO WORSE THAN ALVIN!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

End of nightmare

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Simon started sweating like crazy.

Alvin walks up to Simon and shakes him.

"WAKE UP SIMON GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Simon wakes up screaming,"NO MISS DEMENCHI!"

"Alright that's It! tomorrow I'm gonna give that teacher a Peace of my mind!",Alvin shouts.

"NOOO ALVIN DON'T. Trust me Alvin for the love of all things good...*he stares at Alvin*...And bad, please don't.

"I need to get some sleep and If your going to do that each night than yeah I'm gonna show her!!"

*Simon sighs* "This is going to be a LONG school year..."

* * *

I promise things will start looking up for Simon I just had to get that Idea out of the way.

I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon pov

I woke up at six in the morning sick to my stomach.

I hated to imagine what Miss Demenchi will have to go through when Alvin was through with her...

Broken bones..

Coma!?

OK overreacting but...

Still...

With Alvin you don't know what's going to happen next.

And Dave!

Who knows!

I could be grounded for as long as I live with him!

*sigh*

I wish Alvin didn't have to butt in my life so much...

But he Is my brother no matter how hard It is to believe,

But even so

I'm just scared about the outcome...

*Simon shudders*

* * *

Normal pov

(1 hour later)

"ALVIN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA USE THAT BAT FOR!",Simon screamed at Alvin.

"Oh just part of the plan Is all",said Alvin managing a grin.

"Dios mios",Simon said to himself while slapping his forehead looking towards the ceiling.

(I think Dios mios means oh my god in Spanish)

"Simon don't use French with me! I'm only trying to help you.",Alvin said to Simon.

"Alvin that was Spanish and couldn't you help me In a different way?!",Simon pleaded.

"NO way!Besides this ways more fun!",Alvin replied with a smug face.

"Boys! Whats the commotion about?!",Dave called making his ways upstairs to their room.

"Nothing!",called Alvin while looking around for a hiding spot for his bat.

Alvin found the perfect spot and put his bat there.

He came back right next to Simon to put his angelic face on.

When Dave came up stairs he saw how Alvin was acting which made him suspicious.

"Ok.... well I came up to tell you that you guy's are going to have to walk yourself to school today because I have a errand to tend to",Dave says while not taking his eyes off Alvin.

"Well ok you don't want to be late to that errand",Alvin said while showing him to the door.

"Ok Alvin you can quit pushing me to the door now."

Alvin didn't realize what he was doing.

he must have done this subconsciously.

"Whoops sorry! Bye Dave",he said nervously hoping Dave would leave.

"Bye Alvin...?",Dave said while walking out the door.

Alvin slamed the door behind Dave.

Dave,*sighs*

"Yes!",Alvin said while running upstairs to get his bat.

"oh",Simon groand while he slip against the wall.

"Don't worry Simon you'll thank me later after this. Trust me.",Alvin said while he roled his r's for the word trust.

Simon didn't even look up when Alvin said that.

In fact Simon didn't want to move from his spot.

Alvin starts walking out the door leaving Simon draging and begging Alvin to come back home

* * *

I'll tell you what happens later next chapt.

please review.


	6. Chapter 6

normal pov

Simon was still trying to pull Alvin away from being anywhere near school.

Theodore was confused by all of this.

"Please Alvin! I beg you, don't do this to me!",Simon begged with all his might.

"Jeez Simon I didn't know you were afraid of detention,since I don't know... considering you have _2 months_ of It!",Alvin exploded.

Alvin was getting annoyed with Simon's begging.

"Alvin whatever your doing please stop! I don't like the way Simon looks!",Theodore screeched frightened by how upset his brother looks.

"Awww nuts, quit wining and be chipmunks instead of mice for once! I told you I'm only helping you Simon."

"NO! _NOT_ THIS WAY!",Simon said very upset.

By this time Alvin and the chipmunks were already at school, the moment Simon dreaded.

Simon could see Alvin was heading towards science.

Simon steped in front of Alvin and tried to push him away.

It didn't work.

Alvin looked determined to go to science.

Simon started following Alvin but while following he started praying.

"Please,

stop Alvin from whatever he's planing to do to the teacher.

I'm sure the teacher was dropped on her head a couple of times when she was a baby,and doesn't mean It.

Please spare the teacher.

Amen."

When they made It Alvin dropped his bat and looked at Simon as if he was stupid.

"That's the mean teacher that you were talking about?",Alvin asked while pointing at the teacher.

Simon wasn't expecting Alvin to act this way.

Simon was also confused.

He looked at where Alvin was pointing then he understood.

Instead of a teacher that looked like a monster with a creepy mole, It was a pretty blonde who was greeting all her students.

Simon's mouth dropped.

What happened?

Is this a substitute?

Was this Miss Demenchi from yesterday?

Was Miss Demenchi a substsitude teacher?

Simon thought there was only one way to find out.

He walked up to the teacher and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello? Are you...Miss Demenchi?",Simon asked unsure.

"Yes I am."

"Then how come your different from yesterday?",Simon asked.

"Well I think It's best for my students to see my bad side first before seeing the real me so student's don't get bad during the school year."

"You'll be like that again?",Simon asked starting to sweat.

"Not unless you start misbehaving.",She said chuckling at Simon's reaction.

"Do I still have detention?",Simon asked hoping she'd say no.

"Sorry but you still do, because when I say things like that I mean It. I'm not the kind of teacher who plays around with those kind of things.",Replied Miss Demenchi.

"Ohh...",Simon said In disappointment.

She pressed her lips together hard.

"Don't worry Simon I'm sure your a good kid.",She said to Simon.

Simon walked back to Alvin.

"Shoot and all that planning go to waste.",Alvin said to himself.

"What are you planing to do with that bat?",Simon asked in wonder.

"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna hit the teacher.",Alvin said.

"Oh..That's good to know.",Simon said In relief.

"I was going to hit one of your classmates to get her attention so I could tell her off, so she would hopefully quit."

Simon head shot up.

"You have one violent mind brother.",Simon said to Alvin.

"Hey violent my second middle name."

"What's the first?",Simon asked.

"bad or better known as, bad boy.",he said coolly.

Simon just sighed at his brother but was glad that her teacher will only be bad when the students are bad.

* * *

loved chapt please review.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The school day was almost over which made Simon even more nervous about detention.

Sure,he got to share his time with his new friend Jeanette but even that didn't cheer him up.

He read how fights start in detention and how It felt boring, unfun place to be.

He didn't like the sound of It and wasn't looking foward to go.

He sighed as the bell rung.

"Hey...Simon would you like me to walk with you to detention?...You know It might cheer you up.",Theodore asked Simon shakily.

"Sure Theodore,I'd like that.",Simon grinned at Theodore's offering.

Theodore's face brighten.

They smiled at each other until they noticed Alvin talking to another girl from a distance.

"Hey Alvin, you want to come with me to walk Simon to detention.",Theodore called to Alvin from a distance.

"Yea, yea In a minute your cramping my style.",Alvin called back not even facing Theodore's direction.

"So those are your supper cool brothers, who tell you night and day that your sweet, smart and coolest brother in the whole world?",Brittany asked Alvin while looking dully at Theodore and Simon.

"Y-yes...They are!",Alvin Shouted nervously.

Brittney appeared not convinced.

"Look, you have the chance to back down and tell the truth or If your going to sit there and lie, I'm prepared to curse you out In 3 different languages.",Brittney said not looking away from Alvin.

Alvin didn't want to back down.

"Oh yea, ask my brothers then!They'll tell you I'm not lying!",Alvin screeched.

"Fine let's go see Alvin telling the truth...",Brittney said with a lot of sarcasm.

When they walked over there Alvin started sweating, but he had a plan.

"Hey excuse me",Brittney said to Simon.

Simon turned her way Ignoring Theodore question of where do baby's come from.

"Would you describe your brother as Smart or sensitive or cool?",She asked questioningly.

Simon stared at Alvin for a long time.

But the Alvin started making hand motions for Simon to lie.

Simon made a face of fury towards Alvin.

Why did he get into such messes.

"No. I wouldn't even define him as Smart Sensitive or cool!In fact I would elect him to be captain of stupidity!",Simon answered coldly.

Brittney pursed her lips.

"Thank you for answering me honestly, unlike _some people I know_!",She said as she tensed up Int he end.

She started walking away.

"Wait a minute!WAIT A MINUTE! Brittney he only said that 'cause he was jealous that I had you.",He said In the most convincing voice he could put it.

"Yea right! You made the whole thing up didn't you?!",She asked In a mad shrill voice.

"No, no why don't you ask my brother Theodore",he said to Brittney in hoping Theodore would back him up.

"This better be good..",she muttered.

Alvin smiled at brittney nervously while Brittney gave him a 'I will kill you' look.

"Hey Theodore Is your brother Smart,sensitive or cool In anyway?"

Theodore looked up to Alvin.

Alvin started giving him hand motions to lie but Theodore didn't understand It.

"No..I thought I was the sensitive one?",Theodore said to Alvin.

Brittney turned to Alvin which was still doing the hand motions.

"Hahaha..listen I can explain!",Alvin said trying to save himself.

Brittney didn't wait for him to explain, Instead she exploded.

"Maldito sea you Alvin! Your the bigest baka I ever seen!You Casse me toi! d?Verminage enfer you Fils de pute!",She screamed at Alvin.

(Translation Maldito sea means Damn in Spanish. baka means stupid idiot, or fool. cassie toi means you piss me off. D?verminage enfer means burn to hell. And Fils de pute means you son of a bitch.

hope you learn something today.)

She stomped away.

Alvin mouth dropped open while Simon looked at Alvin In a I told you so.

"This wouldn't have happend If you hadn't lied about us Alvin.",Simon said to Alvin.

"Forget It I'm not walking you to detention!See you later!",Alvin screamed at his brothers.

* * *

Next chapt is detention.

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Im so srry 4 not updatading fast enof. any on with chapt.

* * *

Simon and Theodore both watch Alvin leave angrily.

Simon glared at Alvin for a bit then turned to walk the opposite way.

Theodore looked at Alvin sadly then turned hurriedly to catch up with Simon.

When Theodore caught up with Simon he looked at up at Simon .

His facial expression was a mixed expression.

Theodore could tell his brother was nervous about detention, and was both mad and sad that Alvin was walking away from Simon at his time of need.

Theodore attempted comforting Simon.

"You know Simon...For all you know,detention may not be as bad as it seems...",Theodore said with hope in his voice for his brother.

Simon didn't turn to look at Theodore and reply.

Because Simon was frozen.

Frozen with fear.

For he was standing in front of the detention building.

He shuddered when he looked at the Detention building.

The building seemed colorless next to bare trees and dead grass.

And the students heading over there didn't seem friendly at all.

Theodore stared at the building with plate sized pupils.

He also couldn't help but to stare at a bully waving at him with evil grin.

A student walked passed him and the bully grabbed his notebook as well as his writing utensil.

He started writing something then after he finished, with a satisfied look on his face he turned the notebook towards Theodore's direction.

**_NOTEBOOK_**

**_You(backwards R)_**

**_next!_**

**_end of notebook note_**

"AHHHHHHHHH!",Theodore ran as fast as he could away from the detention building.

Simon snapped back to his senses to notice that Theodore had left his side.

He sighed when he noticed that, then he turned his attention back to the building.

Simon couldn't find himself to move closer to the building.

But at the same time he knew if he didn't go he would be in deeper trouble than he was now.

Just when he was about to take a first step he heard Jeanette call him.

"SIMON, Simon",she called waving her hands while running.

But poor Jeanette tripped on the concrete and skinned her knee.

She held her knee close to her chest and and started crying a bit.

"Jeanette!",Simon yelled at her in fear of the worst.

He ran over to her and checked her leg.

"I'm no doctor, but I think you'll be fine,"Simon said pushing up his glasses.

"But it hurts...",Jeanette whimpered softly.

"Don't worry,I 'll help you up.",Said Simon hoping to cheer her up.

Jeanette was at awe.

Jeanette's eyes were filled with happiness when he told her that.

She whiped her tears away and she grasped his hand as they both walked silently to detention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**IN detention**_

When both Jeanette and Simon walked into the building they didn't know what to suspect.

When they where about to open the door they saw two boys running down the hallway.

One was pantless.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!",the boy not wearing pants sobbed.

"When picks fly BITCH!",he yelled and laughed while running.

Both Simon and Jeanette shivered.

Simon hands where shaking when he turned the door knob.

They opened to see students throwing paper, fighting, and calling each other names.

"U-uh Jeanette..?",Simon stuttered.

"Y-yea Simon?",said Jeanette.

"Is this the right room number?",Simon said worriedly.

Jeanette looked at the paper, then looked at it a second time.

"Yes It is Simon.",she replied sadly.

Simon looked at the room in shocked.

"I, Uh..there...and..Theodore...",Simon said in thought.

Without warning Simon fainted.

"Simon!",Jeanette cried.

Jeanette dragged Simon out of detention to the nurses office.


	9. Chapter 9

=) hey guys srry I didn't update in like 4evr yay new chapt

* * *

Simon had a black out for at least twenty minutes after being taken to the infirmary by Jeanette

"Uhhhhhh...my head hurts.....",Simon bellowed in a groan stretching off the white bed.

"SIMON!YOUR AWAKE!", Jeanette yelled in utter complete joy.

without hesitation she ran up and hugged Simon.

"Uhhhh.... why does my head hurt",Simon asked Jeanette while rubbing his head lightly.

"Well...You were kind of heavy so whenever I'd carry you I...kind of dropped you on the concrete a lot *chuckles nervously* sorry.", she said looking away.

"No It's okay, I mean you didn't drop me on the ground on purpose. Right?", he said hoping for a right back.

"Yea..Right."

"Umm, thanks for taking me to the infirmary in my time of need...",he started at Jeanette.

Jeanette had other plans.

She gave a quick kiss in the middle of his thank you.

Simon blushed as he put his hand on his mouth.

"You don't have to thank me Simon. I know you'd probably do the same for me if it was the other way around.", she murmured quietly for only Simon to hear.

He smiled warmly to her.

Jeanette smiled back.

"Umm, Simon the bad news out of this is we have to make up the detention now...",she said in a sad tone.

"Oh man", Simon wailed in his head.

He looked at Jeanette again.

"As long as I'm with you I'll have a great time.", he lied.

Not that he didn't like her, he just hated detention.

"As the same for me,Simon."

They grinned at each other warningly.

They left the room hand in hand back to detention.

The ,more they walked the more determination Simon collected.

After the building was in sight, his confidence fell into fear.

"Oh man...'he muttered.

"This _is_ going to be a long year...",he said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon pov: _When I went into the classroom with jean, I saw something, the "IT" that supposedly was a someone that I can honestly say that I'm not in the mood to see._

_He name started with an A and was in the center of the classroom, As if announcing something important, and if I know alvin (And I do) it's probably a lie._

"And there I was, being pushed against the wall, by the biggest bully alive, He had razor sharp teeth a had a big had the size of an airplane, and he was about ten stories high-"

"Whats his name?"Some guy interrupted.

"NO interrupting Alvin! Anyways he was ten stories high, and when he was about to beat the love of my life, but I put my foot down and said "NO' and beat the crap out of him, and that's how I got detention..."Alvin said with a finishing smile.

_At of all the times, why'd he have to be here._

_Did he have to lie? It's obvious that that it's physically impossible for a human (I'm assuming) to be ten stories high, or have a head as big as an airplane..._

"I don't believe you" one guy spoke out.

The other people in the classroom started muttering..Typical Alvin, there was no way they would fall for it..

"Don't believe me huh, _well then_, ask the witness over there", he said pointing in my direction.

They all looked in my direction.

_I swear my eyes were pintsized when I heard those words coming out of his mouth._

_I'm, in deep trouble now._

* * *

I know much of a "I'm back chapt" but i wanted to put a cliffy, and well yeah. I will update the rest soon.

:D

I'M NOT DEAD I AM NOT DEAD :) yet...

DUN DUN DUN


End file.
